


No One

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Chobits, Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AMV, F/M, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I just want you close. Where you can stay forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One




End file.
